Runaway Love
by Shugar High Author
Summary: Ok so this is a story about 3 girls that meet eachother after running away from home. Loe , Dalex , Niley. Rated T for Mature Content and partial usage of drugs.
1. runaway 1

**Runaway Love - Part 1- Miley**

**Part One - Starring**

**Miley Stewart **

**Robbie Ray Stewing**

**Nicole Stewart**

**Nick Jonas**

* * *

**Mileys POV**

I could hear my mom screaming from the Kitchen to her newest boyfriend. All of a sudden I can see the man come in.He smelt funny I could tell he was high."Whats your name Kid" he stuttered.

I Backed into my wall and mumbled "Miley"

"Hey Miley I'm Robbie Ray how old are you"

I muttered again in fear "9 years old"

He said in a very scary way "Ahh whats an interesting age " He said and was now very close and started unbuttoning my top.

I slapped him across the face and screamed "GET AWAY"

After that the next thing I knew he was slapping me and then everything went black.

**The next Morning**

I woke up in my bed there was some blood from a cut on my arm but nothing else besides being sore and some bruises.I ran out into the kitchen to see my mom doing pot. How tipical.

"Yeah Miley how did you like Robbie Ray"

I Just started yelling "How could you be so happy he almost raped me"

She Just shook her head and said "Your so stupid , this may be my soulmate"

I looked at her with disbelief "Do you care about me at all"

She just shrugged. That was it I stomped into my room packed my bag Jumped out my window and left.

* * *

**5 years later**

I was walking around my new Home Malibu when I bumped into a guy. "Sorry " I said

I got up and saw he was superstar Nick Jonas "No its my fault" he said smiling.

"I'm Miley by the way" I siad shaking his hand

"Im Nick "

I smiled at him "Nice to meet you"

I know for now on I have found home.

* * *

Ok so thats part one ,

Part 2 - Alex Russo

Part 3 - Emily Osment


	2. runaway 2

"**Runaway Love - Part 2 - Alex**

**Staring ,**

**Alex Russo **

**Harper Samules**

**Jerry Lucio**

**David Henre.**

**Alex POV**

"Ugh Mr.Lucio is so smart. " I said while walkinmg down the street with my only friend Harper.

"I know but it isnt that hard to see your step dad is a abusive alchaholic." harper said .Then I saw a flyer on the ground.

"Hey this one seems oldish its like a year old" I said "'Miley Stewart is 9 and has ran away please help find her'" I said quoting the page. The girl was pretty thats for sure , then we saw a billbored with a picture of a cute looking guy.

"Hey whos that" I asked Harper

"Oh right you cant watch tv , his name is David Henre he is a new actor he is in that so raven he plays larry remember that cute boy" then I remember watching that one episode nodding

"Oh yeah " we continued walking then a drive by crew took out a gun and shot harper .

"No!!" I screamed was sitting next to a lifeless Harper. I knew what I had to do I had to Run away.

**The next morning**

I woke up sore from my beating last night . I got up took a shower got dressed. Then I tookout my duffle bag from under my bed it had all my clothes , pictures , books , and my art book.

Before I could leave I saw my step dad passed out on the couch I got out my art book and made a sketch of him. Then she went over to the mirror and did a self portrait next to the Miley girl sketch she made after the shooting. I put all the money I could find in the house which happened to be about 5,000 dollars I put it in the sketch book which the page headline was _**Runaway Love**_.

* * *

**4 years later**

I was sitting on the beach when I saw this guy with a black fedora (Its a kind of hat ) and sunglasses on. I was currently here for christmas since there are no trains I can go to until monday which is in 3 days. "Hey" he said.

I looked at him and smiled weirdly "Hi?"

"I'm David" he said

"Hi I'm Alex and why are you talking to me" I replied

"Oh you look familiar , your a runaway right?" he asked

"What would give you that impression" I replied sharply

"Oh I went to this art store once and there was this art pad the most recent picture was a picture of 2 girls and the headline was runaway love and I am very certain you and one of my friends are them. Her name is Miley Stewart."

"You mean the runaway 9 yr old.?"

He smiled and nodded. Then I reconized him.

"Your David Henre arent you?"

He smiled again and said "The one and only"

"You know what I think I'm going to stay here for more than 3 days" I said blushing looking at him.

* * *

OK that was part 2 next is Emily ,

and do you think I should continue the story after chapter 4 or make a sequal.


	3. runaway 3

"**Runaway Love - Part 3 - Emily**

**Starring**

**Emily Osment**

**Erica Osment**

**Mitchel Musso**

**Denise Jonas**

* * *

**Lillys POV**

The final bell Finaly wrang that meant I could go home but most importantly then Mrs.Jonas said

"Ms. Osment can I talk to you"

"Sure" I replied

"Now last term you had all A's and B's but this term now all you have are D's and F's what happened?" she asked

I rolled my eyes I was going to be late to see Mitchel. "Nothing its just my mom has been working later lately and I have to babysit." That is technicly true cause my mom got a promotion but the real reason is because I've been with my boyfriend Mitchel.

"Oh then I suggest that you make some time to do your homework and study , just rember if you ever need any help dont be afraid to ask I have 4 sons at home so if you ever need anything call me." She said. I nodded.

**later that night**

"Hey Mitchel" I said after just finishing smoking. Well smoking pot.

"Yeah" he said he just fiished his.

"I love you" i said , I was just high while I was saying it.

"Me to" he said smiling. We were on his couch.

I looked up and kissed him. He deepened the kiss . I soon realised what was happening but I didnt do anything just unbutton his shirt.he started kissing my neck and un buttoned my Jeans. There was no turning back from there.

**2 months later.**

I looked at the positive pregnancy test., Iwas indeed pregnant. Why didnt we use protection . I'm 11 pregnant , and I already have a baby bump. Mitchel already told me If I was pregnant he wouldnt help. Of course he said it yesterday. My mom got fired. So I cant get an abortion, and Mrs. Jonas has been more on to me lately. I just had to runaway there is nothing I can do now but raise my baby whatever it is away from here. I looked at the gold braclet and purity ring from my dad before he died. I had an Idea. I packed all my clothed and valubles.

**3 years later.**

I was on the beach in Miami with my daughter making a sand castle."How does it look Mommy" I looked at her half it looked messy but it was hers.

"Wow awsome how is mine?" I smiled she came over and looked at it . "Wow Its beutiful" she said .

I liked it here I've been here for 2 months I lived with another runaway From LA , Miley Stewart. She has a boyfriend who I've never met and Him and his family are coming to the house today. Miley Found out her dad lived here so she lived with him. She got here a month before me. Well it is thanksgiving so I better take Erica home and get her ready.


	4. Thanksgiving Confusion

"**Runaway Love - Part 4 - ThanksGiving**

**Starring**

**Emily Osment**

**Miley Stewart/Cyrus **

**The Jonas Brothers**

**Denise Jonas**

**Paul Jonas Sr.**

**Erica Osment**

* * *

**At Mileys House No ones POV**

Miley was setting the Table . When her older brother , yes she found out that her parents got divorced before she was born and her dad got custody of her brother Jackson. Thats when Emily got home "Hey Miles" she said as she came through the door with Erica.

"Hey Aunt Miley" Erica said when she saw Miley.

"Hey Em , Hey Erica Nick and his family will be here in 30 minues so get ready" Miley said.

"Ok ready to go mommy" Erica said as she nodded.

"Ok sweety " Emily said as she followed Erica up the stairs making sure she didn't fall.When she got upstairs she got dressed into her purple dress. Then she traced Ericas features She had Blonde hair and brown eyes . (Basicly when she gets older she will look like Ashley Tisdale basicly)

I dressed Erica into her blue dress. I put her hair into a ponytail and mine into one too.

* * *

**Down Stairs with Miley , Mileys POV**

I saw the Jonas's . I walked over to the door and opened it . "Hi Guys , Hi Nick " She said as she greeted them. "My dad burnt the origonal turkey so he's at the store buying a already cooked one with my brother." I said as I laighed

Mrs. Jonas said "Its ok we had that experience once."

"Oh and as You know my friend lives here also with her two year old daughter , Erica" I said

"Oh ok the more the merrier" Mr. Jonas said

I walked over to the stair case and yelled up. "Hey Em are u and Erica done yet"

Soon I saw Erica climing down the satirs . "I'm ready aunt Miley , Hi Peoples" she said as she waved to the Jonases.

**Mrs. Jonas's POV**

That little girl looks famillier I probably had her parents as students a few years back. Then I saw her mom come down stairs .

**Mileys POV.**

As soon as I saw Em come down stairs I swear her and Mrs. Jonas's mouths simotanulously dropped. "Ok so I guess you to know eachother" I said trying to lighten the mood.

**Emily's POV**

OMFG WHAT IS MRS. JONAS DOING HERE I stuttered "Uh Hi Mrs. Jonas" I said with the fakest smile on the planet.

**Joes POV**

Woah thats Mitchels exgirlfriend , the one he was always hangin arround with . I heard around before that she was pregnant but didnt beliene it.

**No ones POV **(Sorry for all the switchings of POVS)

"So it's nice to see you again Mrs Jonas." Emily said

"Ok what is going on here " Said Everyone exept Emily , Joe, and Mrs. Jonas

"Why arent you confused Joe." Franky said

"Cause I know Emily ?" he said

"How ?" Paul and Kevin said at the same time (I know they are Paul Kevin Jonas Sr and Jr. but I'll just use common names)

"Uh Remember my friend Mitchel Musso" Joe said

"The kid that got arrested for DUI yeah" Denise said

"I slept with him and got pregnant" Emily continued , "Well aswell as you know take some drugs but thats in the past"

Erica tugged on Emilys dress "Mommy whats a DUI"

Emily stuttered. "Uh when you get introuble for taking medicine when you dont need it"

"Oh..."Erica said.

Nick said "Ok so I'm also confused."

"I did drugs and got pregnant "Emily said in a flat voice.

Nick and Erica Just made a O shaped face.

* * *

Ok so I am Gonna make it 15 Chapters , and the next chapter will be christmas with alex and David. So Future Major Couples LOE , Dalex , Niley , and then some you know Mitchel x Emily , Miley xJake and then some more confusing times and there will be no more introductions!


	5. AN

A/N

So there is a temporary break on runaway love!


End file.
